Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{11}-1\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {7\dfrac{5}{55}}-{1\dfrac{33}{55}}$ Convert ${7\dfrac{5}{55}}$ to ${6 + \dfrac{55}{55} + \dfrac{5}{55}}$ So the problem becomes: ${6\dfrac{60}{55}}-{1\dfrac{33}{55}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{60}{55}} - {1} - {\dfrac{33}{55}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {1} + {\dfrac{60}{55}} - {\dfrac{33}{55}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{60}{55}} - {\dfrac{33}{55}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{27}{55}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{27}{55}$